I win by default
by a horny unicorn
Summary: For the kink meme on LJ. 'Shizuo finally catches Izaya and starts beating him to death... Only to find out he's a major, major masochist' SHIZAYA


There was no running away. Not this time.

Izaya knew that very well and yet, when he felt the other's fist land on his jaw again, he didn't feel quite so hopeless. The back of his head hit the brick wall behind him and he sank to the ground as his vision blurred. A groan escaped his lips and he raised his hand a little, trying to wipe the blood off his lips and chin. He wasn't given the chance to do so.

A hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. Oh, here we go again. A punch in his face. And another one. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. When his shirt was released he started crawling to the side, away from Shizuo, choking on his own blood as he tried to relax his shaking limbs. Again, he couldn't do it. He felt the other kick his side and his arms gave out, his forehead hit the ground. Izaya rolled over on his back and looked up.

"Shizu-chan…" he managed to gasp out. "Please."

Kick.

His body shook violently and he tried to curl his body to the side, but a foot on his chest stopped his movements.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Shizuo asked. When the informant's mouth opened the blonde just applied pressure to his rib cage and smiled as he heard the man's breath slip between his lips. Oh, how he'd waited for this moment! Izaya started coughing tiredly beneath him so he removed his foot and crouched carefully next to him.

"Shizuo…" Izaya's hand grabbed said man's shoulder, summoning all his strength to raise his body and look him in the eye. Tears were streaming down the brunet's face. His other hand finally wiped his face, removing some of the sticky blood and salty drops of water from it. Shizuo was staring at him, as if he wondered what his enemy would do next. Izaya looked at his bloody hand, then down at his body and, finally, Shizuo's eyes. He pulled on his white shirt and whined: _"Please!" _His hips slightly jerked forward and that's when the other got it.

"You _sick fuck_!" Shizuo exclaimed, staring at Izaya's crotch where his excitement was quite visible. "You are _enjoying this_, aren't you?" He continued and buried his fingers in the dark locks on the other's head. He stood still for a second and then pulled on Izaya's hair. His moan was not quite the kind you'd expect coming out of the lips of someone's who is in pain. "God damn it."

Shizuo pushed the other back to the ground. "So what," he started, looking at his body. The man seemed so small, so… willing, so easy. "D'you expect _me_ to _fuck_ you, here and now?"

Izaya's body trembled in excitement as the word 'fuck' was pronounced.

"Ohh, _yes_." He managed to put up a smirk. "Or _I_ could fuck _you_, Shizu-chan. Either one works.~" This earned him a slap.

"I'd die before getting fucked by you, louse."

"Ah, Shizuo. Did you just insult me _and_ suggest that I'm into necrophilia? You're hurting me."

"I thought that's what you like," the blond said quietly, his hand ghosting over Izaya's (as he now felt it) over-clothed erection.

"Mmh_yeahh_~" The man's reply changed into a moan as the hand gripped his arousal tightly. His body was moving instinctively towards the source of the pleasure it was feeling, his hips raising quickly as he rubbed himself on Shizuo's hand. His own palm caressed his chest and pinched his nipples through the blouse, adding to the delicious pleasure. He bit his lips and whimpered quietly, remembering that they were in an alley. They were in a barely inhabited part of the city, true, but he hadn't completely lost his senses… yet.

"Oh no," Shizuo's voice was heard. "You're not going to be quiet. Not when you're with me." His hand let go of Izaya's erection and pulled the man up. He released him of his jacket, tossing it aside. He reached for the dark blouse but hesitated for a moment.

What the _hell_ was he doing? He wasn't gay, was he? Why would he want to sleep with Izaya instead of killing him?

'I guess that's why' he thought as he felt a hand on his cheek and looked into Izaya's eyes. The man seemed to be having a hard time breathing. His chest was rising and falling heavily, his cheeks flushed, eyes – even darker than usual as lust clouded his vision. He was so turned on. So _fuckable_. How could anyone refuse?

Shizuo finally lifted the other's shirt and attacked one of his nipples, as well as his lips. They both moaned into the kiss, tasting each other and, of course, blood. To be honest, neither of them could imagine (if they had to) their kiss differently. After all, their relationship had always come to this – draw blood, bruise the other, hate with passion.

The blond moved closer, straddling the other and grinded their hips together. He supported himself on his arms, still kissing Izaya. As he moved to kiss his neck, Izaya moaned and his hands started searching for the buttons of Shizuo's vest, eager to discard his clothes.

"Yeah, it'd be hard to unbutton me with so little space between us," Shizuo laughed quietly and raised his body, starting to undress himself quickly. He let the informant untuck his shirt, his hands slipping onto his naked skin, making him tremble a little.

"Ticklish?" Izaya chuckled, raising his eyebrows a little.

"Don't you dare," Shizuo grumbled and threw his shirt and bowtie to the side, revealing his muscular body. Izaya didn't have time to enjoy the view as his neck was being kissed again, and then bitten. He moaned loudly, clutching to Shizuo's body, his nails digging into his back.

Shizuo growled again and ripped Izaya's shirt. He didn't have time to protest, though; a mouth attacked one of his oversensitive nipples, fingers pinching the other. He mewled and his body arched upwards, wanting more, _needing_ more. His hands gripped the blond locks of hair and almost pushed Shizuo's head down where he needed it the most. He got the hint and soon Izaya's belt was undone, zipper – down, pants – almost ripped as the other struggled to remove them, as well as his underwear, revealing Izaya's erect penis. He was breathing heavily as he waited for Shizuo to remove the rest of his own clothes, kicking his pants and shoes aside. Then he bent over and grabbed Izaya's shoulders, raising his body a little.

"A little help?" he suggested, motioning towards his half-hard member. Izaya was about to protest, but was once again silenced as Shizuo licked his lips, promise of something better for Izaya resting in his eyes.

The dark-haired man shifted his body, having difficulty standing on his knees as his ankles were still limited by his trousers and the little stones on the ground scratched his skin. He gripped Shizuo's hips for support and licked his cock, taking the head in his mouth. His slim fingers massaged the rest of it for a while, and then he started bobbing his head front and back, taking more of it. He was pleased to feel the other getting harder and harder under the caresses of his tongue.

"Look at me," Shizuo commanded. He gasped as Izaya complied. His gaze looked almost innocent as he met it, head still moving against his arousal. And then there was his mouth; lips were covered in saliva, precome and almost-dry blood. For a moment he thought that this could actually be hurting Izaya – earlier he had punched his face more than once, he had bruises and his little twitches caused by every movement were quite noticeable. And yet, little moans of pleasure escaped his mouth now and then. Shizuo moaned himself, pulled on the other's hair, removing his cock from his mouth.

Izaya licked his lips and looked up again.

"Fuck me," he pleaded.

_How could anyone refuse?_

"You wouldn't happen to have a condom, would you?"

"Shizu-chan, when I went to Ikebukuro today I knew I'd be fucked if I met you, but not quite in this way. So, no. And I'm clean, you know…"

"No condom, no lube… I guess you'd like it better without, anyway." Shizuo murmured and moved behind the man. He finally removed the shoes and trousers, causing the other to lose his balance and land on his palms. He moved closer, burying himself between the other's thighs, rubbing their bare cocks together. He put his arm around Izaya's waist and reached his other hand towards his head, turning it slightly. His fingers rested on his lips for a second before Izaya took them in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Shizuo soon removed his hand and let his finger leave a trace of wetness around Izaya's hole before invading it with a finger. He raised his eyebrows at how easily it moved around.

"Whore."

"Not a whore," Izaya grunted. "But I'm not a virgin, either. _More._" Shizuo complied and put another finger in. And another one. _And another one._ Izaya met the hand's thrusts with his own, moaning loudly, especially when Shizuo accidentally touched that one spot inside of him that made him go insane with need.

Shizuo couldn't take it anymore. He removed his hand and almost instantly buried himself inside Izaya, making him scream in pain. He didn't give the man any time to adjust to his size, deciding he'd given enough preparation. He started moving hard and fast, his skin slapping against Izaya's. His hand reached for the dark hair again, pulling. Izaya moaned and screamed and whined, thorn between pleasure and pain, both delicious enough to make him go dizzy. He just wanted to relax his head against the cold ground, but the hand never released his hair. His neck and ass were hurting, yet he felt the ever so intense pleasure burning through his veins.

Shizuo leaned over him, his chest resting onto Izaya's back. His movements were slower now, he moved almost all the way out before shoving right back in; he kissed Izaya's shoulders, biting and sucking. Their bodies rocked hard against each other as their groans became almost animalistic.

Suddenly Shizuo pulled out completely and turned a surprised Izaya around. He reached for the man's jacket and sat on it. He didn't mind his knees being bruised but his ass should remain unharmed, thank you very much. He pulled Izaya in his lap and once again entered him. Izaya moaned happily and his back arched, making his chest rub into Shizuo's. He remained steady for a second as he cupped Shizuo's face and claimed his lips. The blonde groaned into the kiss and soon moved to his neck.

"Ah, you seem to have a thing about my neck, Shizu-chan~"

"I don't hear you complaining about it," he replied. "And _stop_ calling me that already." He bit down, hard. "I have a name. And it's…" He thrust his hips upwards.

"Shizuo!" Izaya moaned and moved up and down, trying to find his own sweet spot. Shizuo grunted approvingly and leaned back, supporting himself on his arms as the other started bouncing up and down on his lap, his moans increasing their volume again. He seemed to have found the right angle. He was practically screaming now, his movement almost desperate, muscles – clenching, fingers digging into Shizuo's shoulders. The blonde let one of his hand explore Izaya's body; pinching a nipple, caressing here, scratching there, slapping his ass. Finally, he gave a few rough pumps of his cock and Izaya came, screaming.

"Shizuo, Shizuo! _Ohmygod, Shizuoooooh_!"

Said man hadn't come, yet. He pulled out of Izaya, who seemed to have lost his will to do anything but lay on top of him. The blond smiled and pulled himself from under the body covering him and stood on his feet. Izaya could barely move, but then again, he didn't really have to. Shizuo grabbed his head and sheathed his cock into the man's mouth again. The brunet tried his best to keep his breathing steady as he felt his mouth being fucked, roughly. In and out, in and out, all the way to his throat; he almost chocked on it but resisted. It hurt, it hurt so bad, but damn, _it's so hot_. He moaned around the hard staff in his mouth and that was all it took. Shizuo pulled out and came all over his face, moaning huskily.

Izaya let his body drop on the ground, feeling all sticky and dirty. _This had actually happened. Shizuo had fucked him._

It took a minute for them to regain their senses. Shizuo was the first to reach for his clothes, as well as the remainder of Izaya's blouse, cleaning himself up with it. He then threw it towards the other man and took a second to appreciate the view of Izaya – naked, covered in cum, completely fucked.

"It seems like I win this time, louse."

"Oh no, Shizu-chan." He replied, cleaning his face. "I think I enjoyed myself _way_ better than you today~"

Shizuo scoffed.

"You should know by now. Whether it's fucking or being fucked," Izaya continued, "I win by default."


End file.
